Megami
by lovemice
Summary: Megami wasn't wanted, she was left for dead. But now she a second chance to show what she's really made of.
1. Prologue

**Hey 1st story so imma new at this…I tried to write this b4 but it waz suckish, so icykaku55 helped me (and that is what goes for an apology in my book)**

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball**

You could probably call my life hectic. I call it normal. I'm not human, first of all. No, I'm nowhere _that_ weak. Anyway, I was born on planet Vegeta, like most other saiyans. My father kept me a secret when I was born. His name was King Vegeta. He was the king of our planet. Keyword _was_. He's dead now, along with the rest of my "family" and "homeland." It may be my real family and homeland, but things have changed.

Either way, I was still a secret. No one knew about me. Anyone who did "disappeared." Or you could say they had a bad run in with some messed up monkeys. Only my mother and father knew of my existence. So, no one noticed when a small space pod was launched into space, headed for Earth. The only problem was I wasn't sent to destroy the planet like Goku or Vegeta. No, I was sent there to be dropped off at a planet that didn't exist, a void of nothingness. My parents didn't want me. They didn't want a daughter, no they wanted a son. A proud heir to the throne, not some girl who would disgrace the family someday. Fortunately, I was given a second chance, when Kakarot fell on Earth and forgot his mission.

Even as an infant, I sort of knew that I had to grow up strong and reclaim my greatness.

After I made a smooth landing **(take that Kakarot!)**, I crawled around the forest. There was a frozen river, a small house puffing bits of smoke from the chimney, and an enormous amount of snow topped trees. There were spruce trees and evergreen trees and maple trees and ash trees and trees that seemed to come from different planets. (Which they had, for me)

In that small house, there lived a young woman named Josei Subarashii. She was a world class fighter, but was ignored mostly because she was a woman and whatnot. **(fun word)** When she looked out her window, she must have been surprised to see an infant crawling in front of her house. Either way, she still came out of her warm home to rescue an adorable little girl (me!) and take her for her own.

I had a nice childhood. Josei named me Megami, because she believed I fell from the heavens. She also taught me to read, write, have good manners, and how to fight.

Even as I was a baby, she could tell that I was a fighter. I would not follow her, I would not eat her food. I would only do things _my_ way. It was still a loving relationship though. I grew used to being with her. By the time I was three, she had begun my training and I had started to become a normal "person." I forgot about my heritage for years. Sometimes though, something would trigger a sort of dream, but I thought they were just daydreams. One day though, everything in my life changed forever.

**Hey so how was it? Did I have any errors cuz I HATE (I know, strong word) them**

**Little contest, translate Megami and Joesi's FULL name and something good will come ur way (I haven't thought of it yet ok?)**

**Hint: its in Japanese **

**Double hint: use google translator**

**THX**


	2. Leaving

**Hey, so thanks to my four reviewers. Of course I wish it was more, but I'll take what you guys give me. Sorry that it took so long to get this out (it's been 2 ½ months already?) It's just been really crazy, and stuff. **

**So, thanks to the people who tried (and failed) to win the contest. At least you tried. Anyway, the contest is over, thx to IAteYourCookie for trying. Please enjoy the first real chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like I'm from Japan?**

* * *

><p>On my tenth birthday, (my birthday being the day Josei found me) Josei gave me my one birthday present. Every year she had given me something. One year it was a staff, another it was a book. She always seemed to surprise me every year. This year, in particular, she surprised me the most. My gift was so beautiful, I had thought, that I would carry it forever. This gift, on my tenth birthday, was a wonderful golden pendant on a long, but strong chain.<p>

On my uniform, (I received a new one every year) there was even a strong latch to keep the necklace from falling or even injuring me during a fight. Along with this feature, Josei also had my suits specially made to hide my tail. A couple nights after she found me, Josei discovered what that tail could do to me. She told me about it, and of course, I was hidden away whenever there was a full moon. **(If you don't know what I'm talking about then watch Dragonball) **She knew I had never really seen a full moon, so she always made my uniforms a moon-like silver.

"Megi, this year I decided to make your uniform brown, since you always seem to get your silver ones dirty." Josei cooed "But don't worry, I still gave you a silver sash. Your name, 女神, is still on the back. This time in silver," Josei told me as she handed me a bundle of brown cloth and a reflective belt. I squirmed on my soft silver sitting cushion. **(Go alliterations!)**

"Why not silver and blue this time?" I asked curiously, knowing that Josei wouldn't care how dirty I got my uniform. She never cared about silly things like that. Josei looked reluctant to answer. But with a sigh she replied, "This year, I want you to go out into the world. I want you to find yourself. Really understand what other people will think of you. I want you to be able to understand how people think. It's a good strategy in fighting." I looked at her, dumbfounded. I had never even thought about leaving. I had always seen myself staying here my whole life. Taking care of Josei as she got older. (She already was 47, and she seemed to get slower every day.)

My dark eyes abandoned their melted feeling and took on a hard look as I thought of the countless things that could happen to Josei if I left her alone. I could not let her die. I could let her leave me.

"Josei, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you alone. What if you get hurt? What if you get robbed? What if-" I was cut off by a soft, but firm, look, thrown my way.

"I may be old," Josei started as she slowly came to her feet. "But I'm still as tough as I'll ever be." Without warning, Josei quickly did a complicated and twisty jump, sailing towards one of the many trees. By the time she had landed, the tree was a stump, with woodchip sized pieces scattered around its base.

"I think I'll be okay," Josei said gently. "But will you?" At first I didn't know. A strange feeling had come over me. A feeling that I had only felt once before. I was sad, but twisted with inner anger. How could she not want me anymore? How could ask me to leave? I'm a princess, NOT some stupid girl! Hold on a second, I thought. A princess? Where did that come from? In fact, where did all this emotion come from? I was always an easy-going girl. Suddenly, a wave of memories came flooding back. Who I was, where I came from; everything came back in great detail. It was too much to handle.

Of course, this only lasted about five seconds. All the while, Josei was waiting for her answer. Seeing my face contorted in pain, then suddenly sag in surprise, made her instinctively grab me before I tumbled over.

"Megami? Are you okay sweetie? Can you hear me?" Josei cried, not yet yelling at me, but definitely trying to wake me up.

"Josei?" I softly asked, my eyes fluttering, but my brain kicking into high gear.

"Yes Megi? Are you okay?"

"I, I think I'm okay. Yeah, I'm alright. In fact, I'm better than alright. I'm ready to go out into the world. I'm ready to go!" I said, my strength growing with every word.

After a brief talk about what had just happened, Josei finally calmed down.

"Okay," she said in a soothing voice, mostly to herself. "You can still go. Now that you feel better, you can leave in a of couple days."

She promised to help me pack after she gathered some firewood. She said it was getting colder, but I thought that she would be gathering more thoughts than firewood.

* * *

><p>When we sat back down to our cushions two days later, we were eating a dinner of roasted duck and frozen berries. It was my favorite meal for the winter, but I still was sad. I was leaving in the morning. Although I was excited to go out into the world and see what life was really like, I was still sad to leave Josei.<p>

However, a feeling had been nagging at me for the past two days. A feeling that I must reclaim myself, and along with that, being frightened that I was feeling this way. It seemed like another person had put themselves into my emotions, and were trying to become me. I had a scary feeling that the person was the _real_ me fighting to get out.

We sat in silence eating our delicious dinner. Suddenly Josei looked up from her raspberries.

"Listen, I know you don't want to go. I don't want you to go either. But it's for the best. You need to learn how to fight real people." Josei blurted.

"I know how to fight _you_! I always lose, but I still can fight." I countered.

"Still, I'm only one person. There are so many people out there Megi. I'm not all of them."

"You are to me" I mumbled. That got a smile from Josei.

"Anyhow, you are going tomorrow, but you are not leaving blind. Don't think I don't have a plan"

_You always have a plan._ I thought.

"When you go, I need you to go south. I know a few people down south…hopefully they're still alive," Josei mumbled the last part so that I couldn't hear her.

"You can go to Brown Country, my best friend Shinda **(look it up, you'll laugh) **lives there." Josei continued. "Hopefully she's still there…but I know that you'll be able to find someone. It's a pretty nice town."

I mentally sighed. Of course it would be fine; Josei had always told me that civilization was so much better than our life. I believed it, but it would never replace my life with Josei.

"When can I come back?" I suddenly questioned.

"You haven't even left yet," Josei laughed. "But don't worry, you can come back anytime you want."

That made me feel a little better. I was still a little distraught though, what with the new me and the anticipated departure. I sat and ate my berries and duck.

The duck was warm and juicy, just like I liked it. The berries, oh the berries were amazing! They helped me temporarily forget my problems. But alas, food does not heal wounds. Soon enough I was back to my normal depressed self.

* * *

><p>Josei later tucked me into my small cot in my small room. She sang me a lullaby about some plague that took over Europe <strong>(strangely sleep inducing)<strong> and shuffled out of my room. I lay on my bed, staring at my ceiling and thinking about the next day's journey.

_I wonder who I'll meet in Brown Country,_ I sluggishly thought. _I bet I'll meet Josei's friend Shinda and all her nice friends, and I'll have lots of fun, and I'll…I'll… I'll_

I fell asleep before I could finish my thought.

If only I knew how wrong Josei and I were. Then maybe I would have been prepared for what was in store for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it! Was it long enough? Was it even good? Will you review? Hopefully all the answers are yes. Please, please, <span>please<span> press that button to tell me.**

**Um, my next update could be a while, but I'll try to get it up ASAP.**

**THX! 8D**


	3. Brown Country

**SO**

**This is the third installment**

**It is longerish**

**Please enjoy**

**Bye**

**Disclaimer…..or is it?**

* * *

><p>I kept my eyes closed even after I was fully awake. I knew that once I opened my eyes, I would have to get up and leave. I didn't want that to happen yet.<p>

I heard Josei come in at least twice, but I could never be sure if she came in again, what with her silent steps of her's.

Finally, I could feel the bright sunlight that signaled a late start. Josei must've known I was faking it, because I could feel her presence in the doorway.

"All right," Josei finally said. "I know you're awake Megami, and it's not going to stop the fact that you have to go today." I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

I couldn't look Josei in the eye. It would just strengthen the fact that I wouldn't see her tomorrow or the next day, or the day after that.

Josei walked over and cupped my face in her hands. I was forced to look into her solid gray eyes.

"Megi, I know that you're sad, but it's for the best." She turned away as a silent tear fell down her cheek.

"You know this is just as hard on me as it is on you." Josei whispered.

_Yeah, but do you have another personality inside of you, boiling and fighting to get out?_

Josei held me for a moment longer, then softly patted my back and left the room.

I took a last look out my window, and silently slid out of my clothes and into my uniform.

I took the only shard of a mirror I had and studied my face. I saw the contours of my face in their startling sharpness. I could see why Josei had called me her little warrior all those years ago. I noticed that my locket had lost some of its shine, so I quickly polished it with a rag and secured it in my uniform.

Then I carefully placed the glass shard in my bag with various other items I would be bringing with me.

* * *

><p>My last breakfast I ever ate in that house wasn't the best one. It was silent, with both Josei and I straining not to burst into tears. By unspoken agreement, we had smashed berries and thin cakes made out of various foods Josei found in the woods.<p>

As I played with my tree bark and root flavored cake, I slowly looked up into Josei's waiting eyes. Deciding that we had had enough of breakfast, we got up and hugged for a good minute.

I didn't know about Josei, but I was already crying. But as I looked into her eyes, I saw the same sadness I had saw in my eyes in the mirror. I knew that she was hurting, just like me, so I gave her another squeeze.

Time seemed to slow down as I gathered my things. With each step I took, I knew that I was going father and farther away from the life I knew. When it was time for me to leave the house, Josei and I were both sobbing.

What a sight we must have been, two warriors sobbing and hugging over a silly goodbye. At the time, I thought that it was one of the worst moments of my life. But now, looking back, I realize that there have been so many worse things that have happened to me than leaving home.

Anyway, we were crying, hugging, the whole shebang. We finally managed to pull ourselves together and look each other in the eyes.

Josei clutched my locket in her hands and a silent message passed between Josei and me. It was then that I really knew the true meaning of love. It gave me the courage to stand tall, tell Josei one last "goodbye" and "I love you", turn around and walk off into my new future.

* * *

><p>The woods were always my home. I knew my part of the woods like the back of my hand. What I didn't know, was that the woods weren't as small as I thought they were, they were actually quite huge!<p>

Josei had told me to go south, so south I went. I encountered some animals that I had never seen before, but Josei had told me about them.

I saw fluffy balls of fur everywhere, dotted with the first light snowfall. It was like Mother Nature herself had cast upon this snowfall to hold me back and to keep me home, where I belonged. But I knew that it had to be this way. Even though it hurt a lot, deep in my gut I knew that I needed to go. I guess my other self just wanted to leave.

The expansive woods soon gave way to a road, where I noticed a steep wall of cliff. Although it was a steep climb, there was a perfect place to make camp near the top. It was growing dark, and the temperature was dropping, so it was imperative that I got to the top.

With a quick hop and a step, I was at the top. _That was easy._ I thought. So I settled down for the night, thinking of what laid ahead on the road beneath me.

* * *

><p>I heard it before I woke up. It invaded my dreams, that funny sound. A loud, drawn out noise, inside my head. I had heard it before, but where? Recognition kicked in and I quickly rolled off my makeshift bed. The falcon nearly skimmed my bed. Lying down, helpless, I guess I must've been easy prey.<p>

It seemed though, that the falcon wouldn't give me anymore trouble, as he was flying away, east bound it seemed.

As I looked around, I guessed it was around eight in the morning. The long travel must've made me sleepy, I usually never slept that late. _Just need to get going._ I thought to myself. But my stomach protested. _After breakfast._

I ate a good breakfast, saved apples and some snow. It filled me up and I was ready for the long road ahead.

I started to wonder, after a few miles, why there weren't any cars on the road. I had never seen one for real, but Josei had taught me all about the world, and I knew that cars were always used. _So why then, have I not seen any cars?_

It could've been that cars were out of fashion. Because as Josei had said, her accounts were a decade old, and everything was always changing. It could've been that everyone else was dead. Anything could happen, really…But I guess that the most logical answer was that this road was abandoned.

Even though that the road was cracked and old, I still couldn't see why anyone would leave a perfectly good road. At least it made my trip easier; it took me only three days to get to the end of the road, where I could just make out a small city in the western corner of a small valley.

It looked like a desert down in the valley, contrasting the rest of the snow dusted landscape. The land seemed to forever be stuck in a sweltering summer. There were cacti and tumbleweeds, just like Josei had described the old west. Farther away from the town, was a building labeled 'saloon' and train tracks. Brown Country was an average town, in my opinion.

Making my way down into the valley, I decided to ask about Shinda right away. I didn't want to waste any time. As I got closer to the small town, I noticed a woman a little younger than Josei outside a house, doing laundry.

"Excuse me," I asked politely. "Do you know where I could find a woman named Shinda?"

"Never heard of her," the woman replied, staring into my face. "But you could probably ask the old widow next door, Kyū. She seems to know everything about everyone." The woman shuddered as she said the last part. I thanked the kind woman and walked on to the next house.

There was no one outside, just a small shack, on the outskirts of the town, away from the other houses. I knocked on the door, hoping that someone would answer it. All I got though, was a raspy, "Come in."

She was sitting in a chair, decked out in cushions and pillows. There was a plain stool in front of her, and she motioned for me to sit down. I did as she wanted, and after a minute, she spoke.

"So what do you want child? I'll not sit here all day!"

"Um…" I started. "I was wondering if you would know anything about a woman named Shinda."

"You are speaking of Nagai Shinda, no?" Kyū slowly asked through the folds of her flabby face.

"Sure," I took whatever I had.

"Oh ho," Kyū laughed. "You will not find her here, not on this world."

"You mean…"

"She is long dead." A silence followed Kyū's statement. I couldn't believe my only line of contact was dead.

"Thank you for this information," I sadly replied. Holding my locket, I walked out the door with a tear running down my check.

With hopes down, I decided to head home, there was nothing here, I had failed.

But as I was walking back up the valley, I noticed a figure with a mop of blond hair slinking towards me. I didn't give her much attention, but as she got closer, too late, I noticed she had a crow bar. I passed out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Whata u think? I know it was a lot of stuff, but please review! Get me to double digits!<strong>

**Mickey Mouse is cheering you on! :3)~**

**Pwetty pwetty pwease!**


	4. Launch I Think?

**Hey, sorry I took so long! Time just seems to slip through my fingers like soft grains of sands.**

**Enough with the poetry, just read!**

**Tell me how you like this chapter, of course, in a review!**

**:3)~**

**Disclaimers do not exist…**

* * *

><p>Blond. That was all I could truly remember. Golden locks aplenty, piled high with a red ribbon. Who's were they though? I got my answer soon enough.<p>

A woman with blond hair rescued me from a bad fall. The blond lady had told me my name was Launch. She was my mother.

She had told me, and it was the only thing I had to believe. Why would she lie? She seemed like a perfectly nice mother. She helped me up from the valley I had fallen down from. I knew this was true, as I had a huge bump on the back of my head. See, someone who is a bad person would have left me there.

My mother had told me that I was going to the market when I tripped and fell. Luckily she found me.

I guess I'm clumsy. That's funny though, because I feel really balanced.

"Remember," she had apparently told me. "To tell the butcher that you, Launch, need food. And that you, LAUNCH, need help."

After a quick catch-up, she started walking me back to town.

"Do I have a daddy?" I suddenly asked, curious.

"Um…" my mother told me. "No, I mean yes, I mean…it's complicated." She picked at her green belly shirt.

"Okay," I muttered. Something seemed off about her answer. I had remembered a feeling of a sure and strong mother. I guess I must've dreamed it. Dreams were powerful stuff.

When we were about halfway to the town, mom stopped.

"Oh," she muttered, peering past her yellow short shorts and down at my neck. "It seems you've taken something of mine." She leaned over and with her brown, fingerless gloves, and snatched a dangly locket from my neck.

"N-no, that's mine," I suddenly blurted. Where had that come from?

"Oh, but you are mistaken, my dear, for this is mine." I could feel and edge creeping into her voice. I suddenly noticed a shiny object in her bag. A metal strip. A...a...a crowbar!

The memories came back, in a deja vu moment, and I realized that this woman was my attacker. I acted on impulse.

"Give…me…back…my…necklace," I screamed after every kick. But the lady was fast.

Before I knew it, she had pulled a machine gun out and started firing, a look of triumph on her face.

I dodged most bullets, but some really hurt. I took shelter behind a rock and the lady soon ran off.

As the memories came back, again, I realized with horror that this woman had taken the necklace that Josei had given me!

Looking off into the distance, I saw her receding into the background. Anger swelled into me.

_How could I be such a fool? How could I let this happen? Josei would be ashamed of me!_

Suddenly, I sprinted towards the woman. I never knew I could go that fast, but maybe with some help from my new self, this could become a regular thing!

Only a couple seconds later, I was in front of the lady, so I stopped.

"Hey!" I called to her.

A shocked expression occupied her face.

"It seems you've taken something of mine," I mimicked. The look on her face was priceless. For some reason, I enjoyed her misery.

"NO," she screamed. "Launch can get away with any-any-an-" She sneezed before she could finish her sentence.

I don't know exactly what happened there, but the blond Launch was suddenly replaced with a confused blue haired Launch. She looked helpless, cowering on the ground.

"Uhh," Launch started. "Who are you? Oh no! What did I do this time?"

"Um..." I didn't know if I could trust this woman, what if it was a trap? I had already been fooled once.

"Don't you remember? You knocked me out with a crow bar. Come on, even I remember now." I started to circle around her menacingly, hoping to scare her.

"Sorry, I-I guess you met my other half. She's well, famous around here for getting in trouble. She's sort of an outlaw, according to the posters I've seen."

_So Launch's plan must've been to make everyone think that I was Launch. I would've gotten arrested!_

_But come on, another half? _I was starting to think that this story couldn't be true.

"I need proof. Let's see, give me…" I looked for something of value on her.

"this." I finished triumphetely, enjoying the look of sadness on her face.

"I don't know," she started, fingering the burlap sack that was bulging with money. It just peaked out over her green satchel.

"I'm pretty sure this is important…" I casually dropped into my fighting stance.

"But I guess I could give it up," Launch hurriedly sputtered. She handed me the heavy bag, got up and quickly said good-bye. She headed towards the saloon, probably to drown away her sorrows.

For a moment, I felt bad. But looking at all the money I had just received, I felt happy.

Yet, I knew it was wrong to steal.

_But this woman was an outlaw, she deserved it!_

But I had sunk to her level. I couldn't reverse that.

_So live with it!_

When will my inner turmoil ever end?

"How about now?" a voice whispered behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh Dun dun…..hopefully this was kinda interesting<strong>

**Not the longest or the best chapter, but I need to know what you guys think!**

**Please review**

**I think ill start listing my reviewers (like that'll help)**

**:3)~ **

**Does he have a nose? Cuz I dont think its showing up :(**


	5. Kurīpā the Creep

**So…It's been a while (insert lame excuse) but I'm back and better than ever (sort of)**

**Please read & review…like these people:**

_**Icykaku55, Stolen Emotions, kiwihead136, and IAteYourCookie**_

**Hopefully I can add a little more on this list next time *winks dramatically***

**NOW READ please.**

**:3) ~ (he's supposed to have a nose :( )**

**(No disclaimer is necessary)**

"Who-who are you?" I stuttered. This man's voice sent chills up my back and made me drop my fighting façade. I turned around slowly, and found a 4ft tall, scruffy man. His messy dreadlocks covered what his other hair didn't. I could only see one thing on his face: a mouth that had never seen a toothbrush. He reminded me of the trolls Josei had talked about in stories.

"I asked you a question," the man said in a surprisingly tall, deep voice "Do you want me to help you calm your thoughts, or do you want me to leave you to your insanity?"

"Umm..I-"

"Don't worry, this isn't a trap; you can trust me." He finished his thought with a sly grin that made me sick to my stomach.

_Wait, how did he know that I thought this was a trap?_ Yeah, this is weird.

"Because I'm a mind reader. They call me Kurīpā Ki." I almost laughed at the name.

"Don't laugh. I could twist your mind so bad, you'd think that I was a pretty little flower." I shuddered at the thought. _This guy is not to be messed with. _No duh.

"Fine. How can you fix me up, Kurīpā?"

"Well, let's see," he started, pacing around me, tapping his fingers on his chin. "It seems another soul has been awakened inside of you. It wants to grab hold, but it seems your first soul is quite the fighter." I smiled at his remark.

"So, we're going to have to do some merging, maybe some purging, but definitely some charging."

"Will the shock hurt me?" I asked, slightly afraid of electrical charges.

He laughed in my face. "Oh, oh no, it won't hurt your body, but it'll definitely hurt your wallet!" I looked at him, bewildered. Did he actually think that I would give him any of the money I had? _You hear that Kurīpā? You aren't getting any of MY money! No, you're not getting any of Launch's either! _You tell him new me!

I took a thoughtless pleasure when his hairy face scrunched up in anger.

"How about we make a deal," I offered, looking straight into what I hoped was his eyes.

"What kind of deal?" He asked. I felt uncomfortable as he looked me over. I realized that I still hadn't put away my necklace that I had just gotton back. I slipped it into my fist and casually moved it behind my back. "Because I want that necklace." _Here we go again. _I suddenly had a burst of anger.

"'teventryme,okI'mdone."

"Fine," he huffed, but I could tell that he wasn't by the way my head started to hurt.

"Look, I have some food, and maybe I could take out one of your enemies, or whatever-but you are not getting this necklace," I suddenly added.

"Ha! I can take care of my enemies," Kurīpā laughed. "The last one to cross me, Nagai Shinda-"

"You!" I screamed, remembering Josei's friend. "You killed her!"

"Now, now, she deserved it, that old witch. She practically asked for it. Let you pray that you'll be able to pay up, else you will end up similar to her."

"You know what, just merge or purge my soul or whatever. I'll pay up. You have my word." Kurīpā seemed to stare at me. I could feel his mind looking into mine, seeing if my word was worth the trouble.

"Fine. Come with me. You need to be in the right….area to make this work." He turned and started walking away from the town, the only civilization for miles. I reluctantly followed. The only reason I did was to get rid of my extra, unwanted voice.

It took us at least an hour to reach our destination. I could only tell the time by the way the was sun slowly setting. We must've gotten to his, well I guess I'll call it a cave, around 3 or 4 in the afternoon. The heat was torture.

"Come on, keep up! We're nearly there!" shouted Kurīpā, who was far, far ahead of me. I looked up into the sky in annoyance. Before I could resume my regular position, I saw a quick flash of gold whisk across my field of vision. I didn't have time to dawdle, but its mystery gave me the strength to keep on moving.

Kurīpā led me into a hole in the steep rock face. We had traveled all the way across the valley! This side seemed to have more vegetation growing along the edges, but to me, it still screamed "desert."

"Sit," Kurīpā commanded, pointing to a metal chair with iron armrests.

The rest of the 'house' was below average. No rug covered the dirty ground, and there was almost no furniture. Kurīpā only had this, rather uncomfortable, metal chair, and a mismatching homemade bed/table. _I don't know how anyone could live in this filthy mud hole._

"It's not as hard as you think," Kurīpā answered my unspoken question. "Travelers such as yourself come by here every so often, and they are _very_ well supplied." There was that creepy smile again, and along with his mysterious voice, I was afraid that his futuristic chair would have my breakfast apples all over it soon enough.

"Now," Kurīpā started. "I need you to close your eyes." I did what he asked, but not without tightening the grip on my belongings.

"Empty your head of thoughts, and just focus on my voice." His voice was getting closer and closer. Then, slowly, but surely, I felt a gentle tug on my thoughts. They were pushed to the side, slowly as ever. I could hear Kurīpā's voice still talking to me, but instead I was focusing on his prodding into my mind.

Just when I thought Kurīpā was about to bring my 'other soul' up to fill the space he had created, I blacked out.

When I woke up, Kurīpā was on his bed/table. It had to be 5 or 6 now, because the light coming out of the 'door' was much more dimmed.

"It is done," he said. "Now pay up and get out!"

_Jeez, I can't believe this guy, who does he think he is?_ I didn't notice how much my attitude had changed at first, but I paid up regardless.

"Here, is this okay, _Your Highness?" _I asked sarcastically, holding up half of my mirror shard and some extra fruit that I wouldn't need. Although I realized I was starving (having eaten only breakfast), I decided I could hunt and gather later.

"Yes it is _Little Princess_." Kurīpā replied. I turned a bright shade of angry red. "Now run along, you no longer have my protection." _I don't need your stupid protection. I'm ten times tougher than you._ And with a good bye muttered under my breath and a flip of my long dark hair, I was out of the dingy home of Kurīpā.

Now facing the cliff-like face, I laughed. _No wall can ever stop me!_

It took only five minuets, and I was rewarded with the satisfaction of a forest, filled with trees and animals just waiting to be gobbled up.

_Time to start eating!_

I feasted that night. I had venison to eat, along with a few rabbits. Then I found some berry bushes that seemed similar to my favorites back home. I squashed and mixed them in one of my bowls with some water from a stream that I found near the middle of the forest to make juice.

_This is the life!_ I thought.

Sitting there, near the edge of the drop off, I remembered seeing that flash of gold in the sky before. _Maybe it was a sign. Maybe was a glimpse of my new life._

_Or maybe it was a message that my golden life wouldn't last for long._

Bingo.

**I know that it doesn't have much Dragonball in it, but its still developing. This was sort of like a filler chapter, so expect more action next time. Please review you silent readers, it could just be a "hi, good job," just not a "you suck"**

**Thanks, c u on the flip side!**


	6. Kawai

**So I know its been a while… tests are coming and I was bored and thought, hey let me check on my fanfic**

**I got a surprise when a nice user named Hoyitos reviewed this story!**

**Thank you so much for the advice and the positive review.**

**Any other new reviewers, I will list your name in the future!**

* * *

><p>I could smell it before I saw it.<p>

The smoke.

The fire.

The dirty little trick that Kurīpā had played on me.

I had no time to think, I grabbed what little I had and ran. I didn't get too far though, Kurīpā's fire was pushing me towards the cliff face. I had to jump.

I hit the ground running, then realized I wasn't the only one.

All the animals I had been hunting, they were fleeing, too. Only some of them were faster.

I could feel the flames only a couple yards away, and I knew they would only get worse in the dry desert air. I had to find a way to get around them, or stop them. It was possible that the flames could reach the town after a while, but I was going to save myself first.

_Besides, they are just a bunch of hillbillies. And there aren't even a lot of them. I don't need to be the hero for them, I need to get myself farther._

I did a quick flip-around, and risked it by running backwards, which drastically slowed me down. I could see that the fire was slightly controlled at first, but had got out of hand. I was running perpendicular to the flames, but if I ran on an angle, I could make it to what looked like the edge.

It was my only choice.

I flipped again, hitched up my pack, and kicked it into high gear.

_I am going to make it. I can do it. I got this. And I'm….closer to the flames._ Almost touching them, feeling the heat, I ran as fast as I could, and made it.

But I kept running. I didn't know if the fire would follow me, or if it would even keep moving, but I just kept running.

* * *

><p>After about two miles, I realized that I had stopped running in fear and had started to run in desperation.<p>

I had nowhere to go, no one to go to (except Josei), and pretty much no food or money to go on. I was desperate. Until I found him.

He was running, too. But in the opposite direction. I stopped out of surprise. This guy gave me a weird feeling. But I…liked it.

When he ran passed me he shouted, "You better run!" Then I saw why.

There had to be at least ten of them. All wearing masks and carrying weapons. They were bandits, and they were coming in fast.

I turned and took off after the boy.

As I was running, thoughts whizzed through my mind. _I can so outrun these guys. But can that boy? He's cute. But I can't have liabilities. But he could help me. Or I'd have to help him the whole way. Wait the whole way to where?_

_I'm catching up to this guy. I don't think he can make it. I need to help him. Need a plan. Need a plan. Need a plan!_

_TREE! There's a tree!_

_Why is that good again? Right right, we can hide._

"Hey, guy!" He looks back. For a second I melt in his dark shaggy hair and warm caramel eyes.

"What?" he shouts.

"We need to get in that tree up there!" I exclaim, closing the distance between us.

"Okay Little Miss Survival."

By the time that I'm up the tree with this guy, I only then realize what he called me.

"What do you mean 'Little Miss Survival?'" I whisper-shout. The bandits have just crossed under us. I don't know how they couldn't have seen us get up the tree.

"Let's look at the facts. Shall we?" he starts in his smooth voice. "You look about my age. No, younger." I sit up straighter. "So you know how to outlast the others. And you can run." I blush and wonder _The others?_

"You're not even panting, _and_ you know how to climb a tree. I would call that survival skills." My blush deepens.

"By the way, my name's Kawai. Kawai Shonen." He does this weird flippy thing with his hair, but it just makes it worse. I still like him though.

"Well my name's Megami," I spit out. "Megami…. Subarashii," I finish, deciding to use Josei's last name.

"Okay then Megi," I flinch at Josei's nickname. "I guess I should get going." He takes an extra long time to rearrange the things in his bundle. He all but asks to stay.

"Yes," I sigh.

"Yes what?" he asks coyly.

"Yes you can stay with me," I mutter.

"Can't hear you Megi-pie," he playfully sing-songs. _This boy is seriously pushing my limits._

"YES YOU CAN STAY WITH ME," I exclaim. "But you better be worth the weight," I say, looking him over.

"Trust me, I'm great company. So let's get out of this tree and find some grub!" He jumps out of the, at least, ten foot tall tree and starts shouting at me to come down.

"Let's get on this case. This is high priorty," he marches around the tree trunk, imitating an army officer.

"I'm coming I'm coming," I mutter, while shimmying down the trunk of the tree.

My golden life had ended, but maybe an even better one had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what y'all are thinking…"she doesn't update for a month and its short?" well yeah…that's just how it is, so please review!<strong>


End file.
